


Apartments (Or I don't do too well on my own)

by SaturnSloth



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: #putsomepantsonPete, Andy and Joe are Peterick shippers, Angst, Apartment AU, Fluff, Hey look I typed out some lyrics, I Don't Even Know, It's awful, It's basically one shots but in the same universe? and they mention each other?, Karaoke, M/M, Patrick sings, Pete likes supernatural, Short, Singing, bad apartment, i don't know how to write dialogue, it sucks bye, kinda cute i guess, moving boxes, or tags, pete is depressed, sorry - Freeform, tackling, they move boxes that all that happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnSloth/pseuds/SaturnSloth
Summary: Patrick move into the apartment next to Pete.





	1. New Neighbors (Or When Pete Met Cute Fedora Boy)

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this at 4AM yesterday and I was going to write morebut I don't feel like it right now. I found some cute apartment prompts so I'll probably add chapters or something.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes

Pete Wentz had been living in this building for three years and the apartment beside him had been empty since a week after him moving in. When he had scared the past resident out. (No he hadn't Offered him drugs or killed anyone)

all he had done was tell him he was bi, and then Mr. apartment B2 (He forgot his real name.) had started a speech about how you can't like both genders, and how he was going to hell for liking men or some shit. But Pete couldn't be sure because Pete had walked back into his apartment 0.3 seconds after this started and gone to sleep on the floor.(because moving is stressful, and buying furniture is stress full and boring and shut up don't judge him.)A week later (he hadn't binge watched supernatural then slept for a few days.)he saw Mr. B2moving out. 

Pete wasn't sure why no one else had moved in. Maybe because the apartments sucked or maybe the landlord didn't put an add up. But he didn't see anyone there for years and it had been quiet and perfectly fine. Pete and his friend Joe definitely hadn't snuck into the apartment and sold the crappy paintings and abandoned furniture when they needed money for Some new vinyl records. (and yes Pete has a job but it didn't pay well and rent is expensive and furnishing apartments is expensive and Pete likes music don't judge him.)

So when Pete saw the short cute boy struggling to carry too many boxes into the apartment next to his, you can see why he was surprised. (Wow this boy is the most aesthetically pleasing person Pete has ever seen.) 

"Hi I'm Pete. I might have an addiction to caffeine and the internet." He said while opening the door that had closed with the boy two steps away, and with three boxes in his hands

"Here I'll help" Pete said as he grabbed the box closest to him.

"Thanks. Um...I'm Patrick. I like old vinyls and I will be playing them at three AM because my sleeping patterns are very off. If gets too loud just come tell me." Patrick stated while setting down boxes.(Pete Wentz might be in love.) 

The top box on th pilefell leaving what looked like fifty books on the floor. Patrick stared at them for a while, As if he was trying to make them put themselves back, before he gave up and went to get a new box. 

Pete definitely wasn't starting at slightly sweating Patrick as his fedora fell onto a box. He looked about ready to cry or give up on life.and Pete understood because moving is stressful and cute fadora boys boxes are really heavy and there are a lot and Pete hadn't noticed just how many boxes were in the hall (but it definitely wasn't because Pete was wondering if Patrick was single and if he liked Supernatural.)

*~*~

Pete had finally carried the last box in. (He had insisted on carrying the last one.) Patrick was now thanking him and telling Pete he could come over to listen to music any time he wanted. (Pete would definitely accept that offer.) 

"So. uh. Do you think you could come over tomorrow and help me set stuff up?" Patrick asked." But you don't have to" he quickly added.(Oh my god is Patrick getting nervous? Does Patrick like Pete? He couldn't. Right?)

"Yeah. Of course I will." Pete answered quickly and grabbed his own neck.  
" You can stay with me tonight. If you need to. I mean not with me but. Uh. On my. You know. You can sleep on my couch."(good one Wentz. Your not embarrassing yourself at all.)

"Yeah. okay. Sure" Patrick mumbled out and followed Pete to his apartment.

Patrick smiled at the giant poster as he walked in," Oh god. I love supernatural"  
(Yes Pete Wentz is definitely in love.)


	2. Thin walls (or singing to the night)

Patrick had turned his record player off a few hours ago. He was currently reading an amazing book and admiring the beautifully unique writing style. He was wrapped in a the fluffiest blanket you could ever dream of finding. 

He suddenly looked up from his book to look at the wall. What was that? It sounded like...crying? No more like sobbing. Who was crying? Who lived over there? Was it-

OH

Patrick knew who lived there. That was Pete, the hot and helpful guy from two weeks ago, they hadn't talked since Pete helped Patrick unpack.

Patrick put a bookmark in the book and placed it on his night stand. He crawled up his bed so he was closer to the wall.

"Hey Pete. Are you okay?" Patrick asked, placing a hand on the wall.The sobbing stopped for a few seconds.

"Trick?" Pete whispered almost too quiet to hear. He was sobbing again.

Patrick wasn't sure what to do so he quietly sang a song he liked to cry to.

"All night I lay on my pillow and pray  
For my boss to stop me in the hallway  
Lay my head on his shoulder and say  
Son, I've been hearing good things

I wake up without warning and go flying around the house  
Take a forty-five minute shower and kiss the mirror  
And say, look at me  
Baby, we'll be fine  
All we gotta do is be brave and be kind"

The sobbing stopped but Patrick sang the whole song to be safe. He thought Pete was asleep, and was starting to drift off himself.

"You're a beautiful singer trick"

Patrick fell asleep smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue this?


	3. I fell for you (or Patrick was cursed by a witch as a child)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick falls through Pete's wall. Pete just wants to watch Supernatural.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow these walls suck.  
> Oh god why did I name it that?  
> Oh this happens like the day after last chapter or something.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

Patrick was starting on a stool in his living room. He was trying to hang some new fairy lights on the wall because the ceiling light definitely didn't light the whole room. When of course (because Patrick must have been cursed by a witch as a child. That was the only explanation for his life.) he fell.

Patrick wasn't too good at balancing and the stool was slippery. It was a complete accident. The wall was vary thin. So he went straight through. 

He looked up from the ground and saw Pete. He was sitting on an old couch watching TV quietly. He was also naked. (And Patrick really hadn't ment to stare.)

"Wow 'Trick. If you wanted to see me naked that bad you could've asked." Pete laughed while getting up to help Patrick.

Patrick was blushing and trying to look at anything other than Pete.

"I mean you didn't have to brake down a wall." Pete continued while pulling bits of his wall out of the boy's hair.

"Shut up and put some pants on Pete." Patrick mumbled while trying to look at all of tattoos on the other mans body.(oh wait he was trying not to look. Quick look at the posters on the wall.)

"Fine patty cakes. As you wish." Pete announced as he walked to his bedroom. 

"This is MY house you know?" Pete said a minute later when he was back. Noww wearing sweatpants. (And no shirt! How did that make him hotter???)

"Yeah. Uh. Sorry. It was... I. uh." Pete blushed while motioning to the giant hole in the wall. (Stop being nervous. come on.)

"No worries man. Wanna watch supernatural?" Pete said motioning for Patrick to sit on the couch with him.

"I just fell through your wall and your asking me to watch supernatural?" Patrick asked but walked towards the couch.

Pete shrugged while moving over and pushing play(on what Patrick now noticed was Supernatural.)

~*~*

They had only watched a few episodes, but it was pretty late. Patrick had fallen asleep on Pete's shoulder. Pete was watching the sleeping boy while he slowly slipped away himself.

~*~*

"Pete come on we're going to be late again!" Joe yelled while throwing open the door.

"Oh hello random boy. My name's Joe. I'm Pete's friend and we're leaving now so we aren't late for work." Joe said while pulling (a still shirtless) Pete from under Patrick and throwing a jacket at him.

"Oh fuck. Um. 'Trick you can stay if you want."  
Pete yelped while quickly pulling on the jacket.

They hurried out the door. Leaving a half asleep Patrick on the couch. 

"Why is there a giant hole in your wall?"

Patrick was asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to end it with them falling asleep but then my mind said nope Hi Joe.
> 
> Do you want some more Joe?(maybe Andy I like Andy)
> 
> P.S. #putsomepantsonPete


	4. Pete just wants some food(Or it was not his fucking orange juice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete is hungry.  
> Pete will borrow(AKA steal) eggs from Joe.  
> Oh wait this isn't Joe's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what this is sorry.   
> The secondary title is from an amaziling book called Kids of Appetite.   
>  
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

Pete was hungry. The only food in his kitchen was some cake mix.(How the hell did he get cake mix?) He needed some eggs so he was just going to take some from Joe.(He lived down the hall and across from him.)

Pete had just grabbed some eggs and a box of cereal and a bottle of orange juice (he was hungry don't judge him) from his friends kitchen. He was about to leave when he heard Joe come in.

"What are you doing in my apartment?" A voice that was not Joe exclaimed.

Pete turned around to see a very confused looking Patrick. (Is that a new hat it looks so cute.)

"Um. Fuck. Sorry. I-I didn't know I was." Pete blurted putting the food on a counter.

"I just wanted some eggs for a cake. I thought this was joe's apartment. Sorry I'll leave." He added quickly turning to leave.

"I didn't know you bake." Patrick stated watching Pete.

"Well I don't normally, Unless you want me to Patty cakes, But I'm broke as fuck and it's the only thing I have." Pete smiled while turning back.

"I could get you something to eat if you want." Patrick rubbed his neck and looked at the floor.(Oh lord. This boy is too pure for this world.)

"Are you asking me on a date 'Tricky bear?" Pete smirked and took a step forward.

"No I Just? I mean if you want it to be. It could be?" Patrick mumbled. His blush was crawling down his neck in the cutest way.

"How about some cereal and supernatural?" Pete asked picking the abandoned box up.

"You really are obsessed aren't you?" Patrick sighed while smiling at the taller man.

"Oh shut up you love me trick." Pete whispered as he leaned in closer to Patrick's lips. Patrick's eyes widened as he watched.

 

"And you think Dean is hot as fuck." He whispered stopping centimeters away.

"Fuck you" Patrick yelled while smiling and pushing Pete away from him.

"Fuck me or fuck Jensen Ackles?" Pete shouted while laughing hysterically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you thought they were going to kiss. Ha nope I win.
> 
> What am I doing I don't even watch Supernatural. It took over Tumblr now it takes over my fic.
> 
> Come on where is this story going? Tell me what you guys want to see.


	5. karaoke (the most beautiful sound)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karaoke night with Andy and Joe! (oh yeah Pete and Patrick too. But Andy is here! YAY!!!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a different chapter half written for three days but I gave up on that so you get this on.
> 
> I've never done karaoke.(unless singing to a record player alone at three AM counts.)
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

Patrick's friend Andy had invited him out to a karaoke bar. Patrick loved to sing, and they went here often. So he wasn't surprised they were going again, but what was surprising was when Andy led him to an occupied table.

At the table of course was Pete (everything is Pete these days.) and his friend Joe.(how does Andy even know them seriously what is Patrick's life? A soap opera Probably.)

"Hey guys sit, sing, drink. I don't care but I'm not buying." Joe stated gesturing for them to sit.

"I'll buy drinks." Andy sighed before kicking Joe "help me carry."

"Whatever" Joe sighed but quickly got up to follow Andy to the bar.

"Did you know about me coming here?" Patrick asked after sitting next to Pete.

"No but shit has been weird lately. Just go with it. I know it sounds weird like we're suddenly in a soap opera or some shit. Ya know?" Pete answered while starting at Patrick.(He looked so pretty in this lighting. And every where else. The boy is perfect.)

"I was just thinking that actually." Patrick whispered while looking for Andy.

"Are you gonna sing Patty?" Pete asked still staring at him "You're such a beautiful singer."

"What?" Patrick asked looking back to Pete "Oh. Uh. Sure I'll sing for you. I mean...Yeah. Yes." (Why would you betray him Andy. You know he has a crush. You know he gets nervous.)

Patrick quickly got up and ran to choose his song. He always picked the same one it was his favorite. He would pick it again tonight and sing it without once looking at the screen. He hoped Pete didn't hate it.

=•=•=•

(An Angel. An Angel. Angel. Angel. So hot. So cute. So pretty. He sounds so good. He looks so good. How could anything look or sound so good without being heavenly its self. Angel. He had to be an angel. Or a fadora wearing siren.)

Pete watched as the boy sang his favorite song. It was the best thing he'd ever seen or heard. The boy was sweating lightly just from singing his heart out he was so beautiful.

(He sounded like home. Like love and hardships. Like everything you could ever want but never have or deserve. His voice could cure illness, raise grades, water crops, end wars, bring peace, clear skin, give raises, and bring sleep to insomniacs. His could make the dead rise and make the blind see. His voice was better and more pure than anyone in the bar, city, or world.  
His fucking voice was everything yet it was over so soon. It just stopped. The world went back to how it was. Pete was just some depressed insomniac in love with an angel who probably didn't even care about him)

"I told you they were in love" Joe mumbled while sipping his twenty dollar drink 

"You were right. The ship has sailed. They should be engaged in a year." Andy responded placing his water on the counter. They both watched as the blushing boy rejoined the awestruck one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any wishes or suggestions please leave them in the comments.
> 
> What would you call the Peterick soap opera?
> 
> I didn't mention Supernatural once! Are you proud? You probably shouldn't be.


	6. I ship it (or where Pete tackles Patrick for the first time)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what this one is so???? ???????????????????????????????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry it took me so long to update I've been busy. I'm pretty sure this is the shortest/worst one but it's something.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

Patrick had been thinking of something for a while now. He walked over to his living room wall, and knocked next to the back of a new poster that now separated his and Pete's apartments. He heard some walking before he heard a response.

"Yes 'Tricky bear" Pete cooed from the other side as he tapped a quiet rhythm on the wall.

"Pete is Joe single?" Patrick asked trying not to blush from just Pete's reply. (Seriously how could a single sentence do that?)

Pete was quiet for a few minutes before mumbling a sad yes. (Of course Patrick couldn't like him. But his best friend? What the literal hell was his life?)

"I think we should set him and Andy up." Patrick giggled "They would be a cute couple."

Pete slowly removed the poster and tackled Patrick. Who was pushing Pete away and giggling as Pete tickled him.

"You had me worried Patty" Pete whispered before gently kissing the younger boy. Patrick hummed lowly as Pete pulled away.

"So do you want to...you know date?" Pete asked moving so he was straddling Patrick.

"Well of course. Yes. Obviously." Patrick answered looking at the man above him. "But I was trying to ask if you thought Joe and Andy would date and you just came over and kissed me." 

"Well first off yes that would probably work. Secondly are you complaining?" Pete questioned placing his hands on the floor above Patrick's shoulders. Patrick wrapped his arms around Pete's neck and pulled him down until they were kissing deeper then before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided I'm adding trohley to this. if you have a problem with that just stop reading.


	7. Dogs should be immortal( or vending machine blues)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one makes little since so...
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

Pete had heard Patrick leave his apartment. So of course he had followed Patrick to the lobby.

"Patrick please. Just one dollar for the vending machines? Please" Pete begged as he hugged Patrick from behind.

"Seriously? I thought you had a job. How are you always broke?" Patrick asked while trying to free himself from Pete.

"Well yeah but I have a really bad problem with shopping online." Pete answered letting go of Patrick 

"Of course you do."

"I bought you a stuffed dog wearing a fedora!" Pete Exclaimed "that deserves something 'Trick."

"Fine Pete do you want to eat somewhere?" Patrick sighed but smiled at the older man.

"Yeah come on there's an awesome place around the corner." Pete answered as he dragged Patrick out the door.

 

~*~* 

 

Pete was pacing in Patrick's apartment. They had been talking about theories of existence and the meaning of life. (Well Pete was talking while Patrick listened silently.) 

Pete just looked so cute explaining his thoughts on the universe and how unfair it was that humans lived longer than dogs. He said pizza is the meaning of life and Patrick couldn't get enough. When Pete stopped talking Patrick felt like he had to say it.

"Listen I have something I need to get off my chest-" 

"Is it your shirt? Please tell me it's your shirt." Pete asked and crossed his fingers.

"I just... I really like you Pete and what is this? What are we?" Patrick blurted.

"I like you too 'Trick. And it is if you want it to be." Pete whispered and sat by Patrick "So do you want to be my boyfriend."

"Yes. Of course." Patrick giggled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't they start dating last chapter? I don't know. This timeline doesn't make sense.
> 
> Do you want me to keep doing this? Or write something new?
> 
> Please leave suggestions or prompts you want and I'll try to do them.


End file.
